The present invention relates to a printing system for controlling a printing process performed by an image forming apparatus.
In printing using an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier or a facsimile apparatus, an information processing device connected to the image forming apparatus prepares a printing data item for forming an image and then issues a printing instruction to the image forming apparatus. In response to the printing instruction, the image forming apparatus performs printing according to settings related to the type of printing sheets to be used, a printing mode and the like which are designated by the user on a screen provided by a printer driver installed in the information processing device.
From the viewpoint of global environmental protection focused in recent years, there is an increasing demand for saving resources including printing media indicative of printing paper, printing toner and ink when printing is performed using image forming apparatuses. The functions of image forming apparatuses include those functions which can foster the resources saving by reducing the number of printing sheets to be used, such as a double-sided printing function for printing images on both sides of a printing sheet, and an aggregate printing function for printing a plurality of images on one printing sheet by scaling the images down. An image forming apparatus of the type having a color printing function can reduce the amount of consumption of coloring material, such as color ink and color toner, by printing a color image data item of less importance as an achromatic image, thereby making it possible to save resources.
In recent offices, an unspecified number of users connected to a network use image forming apparatuses connected to the network. These image forming apparatuses are managed by a specific manager. However, it is difficult for the manager to check the state of use on a user-by-user basis and urge each user to save resources as intended by the manager.
In view of this difficulty, an apparatus is disclosed which is configured such that when an image forming condition preset on the image forming apparatus side is different from an image forming condition transmitted from the information processing device, the image forming apparatus compares the two image forming conditions to each other, transmits a message corresponding to an inconsistent condition to the information processing device, and automatically informs the user of an image forming condition recommended by the image forming apparatus, thereby making it possible to urge the user to save resources as intended by the manager (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-217878 for example).
The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-217878 involves a problem that a user who uses printing data items unsuited for printing using a resources saving function is imparted with a sensation of troublesomeness because such a user is informed of a recommended condition every time the user gives a printing instruction.
In view of the foregoing problem, a feature of the present invention is to provide a printing system which is capable of urging users to save resources without imparting a sensation of troublesomeness to a user who uses printing data items unsuited for printing using the resources saving function.